As information and media content is increasingly being delivered through digital networks, such as via the Internet, digital video delivery networks, digital cellular networks, etc., new delivery mechanisms are being used to allow users to access desired content. For example, the recent advent of Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) allows digital video to be delivered to a set-top box (or directly to a television, etc.) over a broadband or other digital network connection. The ability to deliver video and other content over a digital network allows for bi-directional communication, such that a user can select content “on demand” by viewing a main control menu that is displayed on the television, cell phone, or other viewing device. For example, FIG. 1 shows an arrangement 100 wherein a content server can provide content, stored in a storage mechanism such as a database 104, through a broadband cable network 106 to a “set-top” box 108 for display on a television 110, and the viewer can select content for viewing via the television 110 and set-top box 108.
Services such as IPTV, however, do not allow the level of access and control that users are coming to expect from other digital information sources such as the World Wide Web. For example, if a user is watching a movie over IPTV and sees a product that interests the user, the user would have to stop the movie or wait until after the movie then connect via a Web browser to the Internet to search for the product. This has a number of disadvantages, as the user might not obtain enough information through a quick viewing to be able to locate the product even through a Web search. Further, the user might not remember to look up the information after the movie. There also are disadvantages to advertisers and companies in charge of the product placement in the movie, as the potential customer is not able to easily and immediately obtain information about that product or service, and thus potential sales might be lost.
Also, a user viewing content about a subject of interest might want to learn more about that topic. In existing IPTV approaches, the user would have to go back to a main menu and scroll through the options to determine if any related content is available. Otherwise, a similar problem occurs as discussed above in that the user must either stop viewing the content or wait until the content is done playing to access the Internet and search the Web for additional information.
There are many other content delivery and access opportunities that are being missed by not taking advantage of the power of existing digital connections as opposed to previous over-the-air, unidirectional analog signals.